Kiss of Death
by GiroGirl723
Summary: Things can always get tricky when you're the child of a god. But what happens when a certain fiery pinkie finds out the truth about her past? What happens when she doesn't accept it? What happens when she loses sight of herself? GiroNatsu and some KronosNatsu... JK. A collaboration between me and GoddessOfOlympus on GoogleDocs. Rated T for language and a brief suggestive reference.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey readers! GoddessOfOlympus and GiroGirl723 here. We combined our expertise in two of our favorite things to create this! We hope you like it. We are sorry the prologue is short but it's the only way to start off the story. Well anyway, review and PM us if you have any questions or suggestions. THANKS! _

_Now on with the story._

**PROLOGUE **

_Natsumi POV_

I always knew I couldn't hold it off forever.

But the day my father visited me, even I knew it wasn't safe in Japan anymore. I also knew that I couldn't tell the stupid frogs. Or my brother. Or _anybody_.

Maybe that's why things went wrong. The loneliness was getting to me from the moment I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, seething with anger about my unknown past, the absence of my father, and the half-brother I never knew I had. After I got claimed, I felt like some kind of freak. A freak among freaks. All I ever got was training advice and weird looks. I missed my mom and my brother- well, I guess Fuyuki was technically my half-brother now. I missed Koyuki and Satsuki and Yayoi. I even missed the stupid frogs. But there was no turning back.

So when Luke Castellan came along, everything changed. He was so charming, so persuasive. He said I was powerful, special. He said that if I joined him, I could have the power to change the world.

So I did.


	2. Chapter 1: How It Happened

_Little note to readers: anything in bold is either GiroGirl723 or GoddessOfOlympus speaking._

**CHAPTER 1**

_Giroro POV_

I sighed. _Seriously, Dad?_ I thought. _This whole time I thought I was normal. This whole time I thought you were an ordinary Keronian. But noooo, I had to find out that I got put in this stupid platoon because we all were the children of gods!_ I glanced with annoyance at my new home. Camp Half-Blood. The madness had all started when Keroro had gotten the fateful message from HQ. Just what I wanted. I remembered it so clearly, for it had been the first serene day since Natsumi had left.

_Flashback_

_It had been a peaceful day; Keroro had just gotten a new Gundam toy, so he wasn't a bother. Tamama had spent the day with Momoka and Fuyuki. Kururu was doing whatever the creep normally did. Dororo and Koyuki spent their day relaxing in their cottage. What did I do? I did what I had been doing everyday since Natsumi's disappearance. I worried. _

_But this seemingly peaceful day all ended when Fuyuki came home yelling for Keroro. "SARGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "SARGE!" he tried again. It went on like this for several minutes when Keroro's green and yellow head poked out from behind the door jamb. "Kero?" _

_"KERORO! Thank god!" Fuyuki said with a relieved sigh. "While I was with Momoka I found the Kero Ball-," _

_"OOH!" Keroro said reaching for the round item that Fuyuki had pulled out from his back pocket, but Fuyuki held it just out of reach. _

_"-I had accidently left it there when we were, um, studying a while ago. So, um, yeah it just started beeping and repeating the same phrase 'You have one new message.' It was quite annoying actually." Fuyuki finished, now giving Keroro the ball. He pushed a button. _

_"YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE!" The spherical item screeched. Keroro pushed another button and out came the words that changed my life. _

_"Dear ARMPIT platoon_,

_We must inform you the reason you were put into this platoon is that not one of you are Keronian. Well, full Keronian anyways. One of you parents is a Greek god, making you all demigods, er, I mean demi frogs. Keroro, your real father is Hermes, God of thieves & trickery. Tamama, your mother is Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. Giroro, your father is Ares, God of war and battle. Kururu, your father is Hephaestus, God of fire and metalworking. And finally, Dororo, your mother is Demeter, Goddess of grain and agriculture."_

_My jaw dropped. No way was this happening. "They had to put this so bluntly?!" I howled. "Who the heck do they think they are?! This has to be some kind of joke!"_

"_They're our bosses, Giroro," Keroro said monotoned, "So it must be true. What they say is the law, right?" _

_While Keroro kept talking, I looked over at Fuyuki, who was muttering something under his breath. _

"_The gods are real? The Greek gods are really real?"_

"_What do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked him. He looked at me a little insulted._

"_I'm the president of the Paranormal club." he said, "I know all about them. Probably about as much as GoddessOfOlympus."_

"_**WOAH! I wouldn't go that far."**_

"_She's right, unlike her I'm not a nerd, but I still know a lot about them," Fuyuki added._

"_**GiroGirl! Fuyuki called me a nerd! Tell him to shut up!"**_

"_**Shut up, baka!"**_

"_**Thanks." **_

"_**I was talking to you." **_

"_So you know who Ares is, right?"_

"_Of course." I gave him a look that said, go-on, "He was- well I guess is the great Olympian god of war, battlelust, civil order and manly courage."_

_Okay. I guess that was better than whoever that weird goddess of love was. Ares at least seemed to fit me._

"_**Um, Giroro, that would be Aphrodite," GiroGirl723 interjected. "Plus I wouldn't be saying that if you want any help with Natsumi whatsoever," she murmured. **_

"_**And we don't talk about the Olympians like that," GoddessOfOlympus huffed, "Oh and Aphrodite just so happens to be Ares girlfriend."**_

"_**Very true."**_

"_Wait, what?" I screeched. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

"_**Wouldn't count on it, Aphrodite is probably pissed that Ares cheated on her with a frog," GoddessOfOlympus commented dryly.**_

_I groaned. _

"_I guess, I can see the resemblance between Gocho and Ares," Fuyuki said, "I mean you do spend more time with your weapons than with other living souls."_

"_**Wait, do alien frogs even have souls?" GoddessOfOlympus wondered.**_

"_Since when did you get such an attitude?" I muttered. "And I mean both Fuyuki AND GoddessOfOlympus."_

_Fuyuki huffed this time, "Since Natsumi, disappeared, someone has to fill her role right? Attitude and all." _

_**GoddessOfOlympus didn't even respond. **_

_Giroro sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Shouldn't we go get Dororo, Tamama, and that frogging creep Kururu? They probably want to know about this."_

"_Tamama already knows; I played the message at Momoka's." Fuyuki interjected._

"_Well, what about Dororo? Or our resident creep?"_

"_Will anyone notice I'm IN THE ROOM?!" Keroro yelled._

"_Fine, Keroro how about you go get the others and meet us back here in 20? I think the authors and I need to have a little chat." I said. _

_End of flashback._

_**A\N: Hey readers, this is GoddessOfOlympus here, and I just wanted to ask you guys a question. Okay, what do you want for the main PJO pairing? Tell us (me) what you think I'll put it in. M'kay, love you all**_

_**-GoddessOfOlympus**_


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Discovered

CHAPTER 2

_Natsumi POV_

"Natsumi!" the Titan lord roared.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked, looking into the now golden eyes of Luke Castellen. "What do you need, my Lord?"

"Natsumi, I believe it is time to meet your brother."

"Wha- what do you mean, my Lord?" _Was he talking about Fuyuki?_

_"_I mean, this one has figured out our secret."

"Whi- Which one, my Lord?"

"The River Styx, Natsumi."

"What about the River Styx, my Lord?"

"I told you."_ Titans, she is so dense._"Your brother is going to take a dip in the Styx."

"Percy," Natsumi snarled. "Must we bring _him_ up, my Lord?"

"Yes, Natsumi." The Titan of Time said, exasperated. "He is going to make himself invincible."

"So by secret, you mean he probably knows that you did the same, Lord Kronos?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop him, my Lord?"

"No, Natsumi."

"Then what are we to do about this, my Lord?"

"_You,_ Natsumi. You are going to become a camper. A camper at Camp Half-Blood."

"That camp for demigods I almost went to? Where they treat the gods like, like..., like...-"

"Gods, Natsumi. They are treated like gods. Worshiped," he spat, "Not a single one of them know the truth."

"I know what I must do, my Lord." Natsumi said, cutting him off from his rant. She bowed and headed for L.A.

_Giroro POV_

"This has possibly been the most hectic day of my life," I muttered as I flopped down on my bed in the Ares cabin. "And trust me, things get extremely crazy with the rest of my platoon around."

My half-sister Clarisse snorted. "I'm not exactly happy either. I just found out that I have an alien frog for a brother."

"Well, I can't control that Ares got interested in a Keronian."

"How did making you even _work_?"

"Let's not get into that topic," I muttered. "There are some things that are way too awkward to discuss with relatives, let alone your parents. So I have no idea."

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

Finally, after an awkward pause, I said, "Want to go spar?"

"I'd get no pride out of beating a wimp like you. We'll wait until Yellow Creep and the rest of his Hephaestus friends finish that Keronian-to-human gun."

"Suit yourself," I replied, turning over with a groan.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dip in the Styx

CHAPTER 3

_Percy POV_

Nico and I sprinted towards the banks of the river Styx. This may sound pretty stupid-

**"It is stupid, Percy," **a female voice called in my head. I looked around but saw nothing. Shaking it off I continued with my thoughts.

The truth is, I know it's stupid. But it's the only way to defeat Kronos. I looked up at the river in front of me, slowly coming into view. As I approached the last few feet I could see that there was a girl. With pink hair. And if that wasn't enough, she had it pulled into pigtails. That's right pigtails, like a first grader. As I got closer, my feet slowed, and she turned around and smiled at me- a smile that meant trouble.

"Hello brother!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

Pigtails said, "I'm Natsumi and you are Percy, my big brother. Dad never told you about me?"

_Third Person POV_

**Wow, she's good at playing people, GoddessOfOlympus mused to herself. **

"Obviously not," Percy said, trying (but failing) to keep the attitude from his voice.

"Wow! You're sarcastic too?"

**"Gods, she's getting annoying," GoddessOfOlympus said.**

"That must mean we get it from Dad. Is he like that? I've only talked to him once." Natsumi said, trying (and succeeding) to sound sad.

"Umm, I guess?" Percy said.

**"Wow, he's articulate," GiroGirl723 said sarcastically.**

Percy looked around again, for the voice, no voices.

Natsumi looked surprised, "You can hear them too?"

"Look, not to be rude but I have to do something. Like really important. So if you will excuse m-,"

"NO PERCY!" Natsumi yelled, "It's not safe. Le-" she faulterd. "Let me go first. If I come out alive then you know it's safe."

_Natsumi POV _

I took a deep breath as I got ready to go in. _Think of a spot to connect you to the mortal world,_ I remembered. Hmm. Where would be a good place?

Nape of my neck? No, uncovered. My side? No, people attacked there all the time. Hip?

Yes. Nobody would think to go for my hip. Besides, thanks to pelvises, it's nearly impossible to stab somebody in the hip. I had my connecting spot. Shooting one last glance at Percy, I stepped into the river.

Instantly, it seemed like my skin had been lit on fire. No, lit on fire, doused with boiling water, and then dipped in acid. I could literally feel my life slipping away in the current as I floated down, down, down. I could feel my lungs bursting. I involuntarily took a breath, and instantly things got hazy. My gift couldn't work here.

_No, _I thought to myself. _No. I'm not dying. Not after all this work and pain. I haven't gotten my revenge! Think of something, Natsumi, anything! Giroro would be able to do this, so why not you?!_

That was it.

Giroro.

Giroro was the key. Giroro was who I needed as my focus point. He was my rock, my protector, my one constant in an ever-changing world. I pictured a cord connecting my hip, connecting _me,_ to Giroro. _Think, Natsumi. Think about him. The day you met him and punched him out a window. Fighting alongside him in Keroro's cavity. Getting lost in the desert with him. Fighting Kiruru with him. Crying for him when he almost died._

I relived so many memories in my mind: When I got sick and he nearly killed himself to get me a cure. When he stayed with me in Meru and Maru's underwater castle. When he saved me when my Powered Suit went psycho. When he stumbled into my party, wounded and scarred, and burdened with rare gifts for my fourteenth birthday. When he helped me. When he protected me. When he saved me, over and over and over.

Giroro.

Giroro.

Giroro.

I could feel myself growing stronger, more powerful. The burning faded until it was nonexistent. In its place, my limbs filled with a warm, comfortable buzzing. I felt like I was about to burst, but I wasn't scared.

I was invincible. I was untouchable. I was raw power itself.

_And with power comes corruption._

I ignored the tiny voice in my head, the part of me that was protesting, as all thoughts of Giroro slipped from my mind. That was the old me. And people could say what they wanted, the old me was weak- controlled by the needs of my family and so-called 'friends'.

Only one thing mattered now: the destruction of Camp Half-Blood and the gods. And only one person mattered.

Me.

_A/N: GiroGirl723 here. Oh dear, looks like Natsumi's gone to the dark side. (Maybe it's because they had cookies.)_


	5. Chapter 4: He Didn't Die

_A/N: Hey readers, enjoy this little bit of me ADD writing, before it gets serious again. And I explain about why Hades hasn't caught up to them yet._

_Love always, GoddessOfOlympus_

CHAPTER 4

_GoddessOfOlympus POV_

_**What to write, what to write. **_I thought,_**I'm not the SGT Frog expert (That's GiroGirl), yet I want to write somethin**_**g**_** SGT Frog. Maybe I should watch episode 38 for some serious gods dam (haha like in **__**The Titan's Curse**__**) GiroNatsu inspiration.**_

_Time Lapse_

**Oh my holy GODS! I swear I heart attack every time!**

**SO CUTE!**

**SO MUCH GIRONATSU!**

**I LOVE IT!**

**Oh no, I'm starting to sound like that silly little love goddess. **

**"Um, GoddessOfOlympus," GiroGirl723 cut in, "We already had this talk with Giro-,"**

**"Oh hush up it's MY turn to talk!"**

**"Whatever." And she walked away. **

_**Looking back on the chappies we've written, I can see that Natsumi is very OOC. But just let me tell you something. I don't write Natsum-**_

**"Sorry GoddessOfOlympus can't talk write now. Please try again later," GiroGirl723 said in exasperation.**

_Third person POV_

Natsumi burst out of the river.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" asked a now awake Nico.

"Natsumi, your skin." Percy said gently. Natsumi looked down at her skin; it was glowing red.

"I'm okay. Really. But we need to get you into the river. Go Percy, just think of a spot that will tie you to your mortal world. Think of the people who give you inspiration. Your rock; the one who you-" Natsumi cut herself off. _Love? was I really about to say love? Love wasn't even in my vocabulary anymore. Kronos taught me that. _She thought.

"Now go Percy, go!"

_Natsumi POV_

After Percy jumped, I mean tripped, into the river, Nico asked me all sorts of questoins. It started off with easy ones, like how do you know Percy, or why are you here? Stuff like that. Then he asked a question I didn't know how to answer.

"Have you noticed that my father hasn't caught up with us yet? I mean we've been here for like two chapters!"

_How do I tell him Kronos had stopped time so i could gain Percy's trust? _I opened my mouth but almost like Kronos knew what was going on.

**"He probably does." **

And Hades, with a whole army of undead soldiers, came running at us. Also at that moment Percy burst from the river. _Well, s *#! _I thought, _he didn't die. Now to plan B._

"Percy! You're okay! I was so worried. I thought I lost my brother."

**"Whatever."**

"What is with that voice?" Nico mused aloud.

"We don't have time, Nico! Your _father _is almost here." I spat. Nico looked at me sheepishly.

"It's okay guys. I got this." said a smirking Percy.

_**GoddessOfOlympus POV**_

**Okay so you guys know what happen, (well I'm assuming you do.) Percy takes on the skeleton army, defeats Hades, blah, blah, blah. So yeah that happens, but I really was too lazy to re write that scene, so yeah. Oh and GiroGirl, we need to remember to put disclaimers on the next chapters. M'kay Love yeah!**


	6. Chapter 5: Camp Half-Blood

CHAPTER 5

_**Taking GoddessOfOlympus's suggestion to heart…**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson or SGT. Frog. If we did, the PJ movies would be sued, Giroro and Natsumi would be together, and Saburo would be dead in a hole. **_

_**GoddessOfOlympus here, yes I know that Percy wouldn't really try show off, but this is fanfiction. So I wanted Percy to show off to his sister. I mean, think about it. You would probably do it too.**_

_**Kay! enjoy! Always with love, GOO! (ha, I love acronyms) **_

_**Oh! And I decided that instead of a week before his birthday that he swims the Styx he is going to be like a month away from 16. **_

_Kronos POV (ha! didn't see that one coming, did you?)_

"That was a good performance you put on, Natsumi." I said to dream Natsumi. Her, Percy, and Nico were on their way back to camp half-blood so I could only talk to her in her dreams.

"Thank you, Lord Kronos."

"Tell me, why did you let him fight? You know full well that you could've defeated them, even without the curse of Achilles."

"Thank you, my Lord, but I wanted to see how he could fight. I wanted to see if the river's blessing really worked on him."

"Oh?"

"Yes Lord, I thought that if I went first there would be a greater chance of him not receiving Lady Styx's blessing."

"You keep saying 'blessing' Natsumi. Is there any particular reason why?"

"Umm, not really my lord. I just always thought that is was more of a blessing than a curse. I mean, Lady Styx makes you invincible." I raised an blonde eyebrow at her, a habit this body had not outgrown.

"I believe you are correct young warrior," _wait what?_, "I think that you are very wise Natsumi. There is no doubt in my mind that you will gain your brother's trust. Let's just hope there are no more outside involvements."

"Thank you my Lord."

_Natsumi POV __**Enjoy this GiroNatsu moment.**_

The trip to Camp Half-blood was okay. I mean, a few monsters attacked us here and there but other than that the trip was uneventful. But everything looks uneventful compared to finding out that the five alien frogs you've lived with for years were actually half god. Walking into Camp Half-Blood with Percy was apparently a big deal. So you can imagine the chaos that erupted when I was claimed. But thats story is for later.

Percy, Nico, and I walked up a large hill in the middle of a scorching hot day. We stopped at the top, near a pine tree, so Percy could pet the dragon curled around the base.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh thats the Golden Fleece." Nico replied, "Percy retrieved it when he was twelve."

I was asking about the dragon but any history on Percy I can get, I'll take. "Twelve?" I asked.

"Twelve." Nico assured me. "Around here, Perce is a pretty big deal."

_So _I thought _my big brother is famous in a small town. _

_"No, Natsumi,"_ a voice called in my head, _"He's famous amongst the gods too."_

Great.

"C'mon guys, we have to introduce my new sister to camp." Percy said. So with that said, I followed him and nico into camp.

It wasn't until later when I realized how hard it was going to be to keep my cover. Percy was giving me a tour of the camp, while I tried to ignore the weird looks I was being given. "And here's the Ares cabin." Percy said.

"May I look inside?" I asked.

"I wouldn't but be my guest." He replied. I poked my head inside the door only to see what I wasn't expecting.

On a mattress just inside the door jamb was a small red frog with a scar on his face and a skull on his forehead. He appeared to be asleep but I didn't think, nor did I notice there was another girl in the room. I ran to my partner. "Giroro!" I yelled.

"Natsumi?" He asked as I gave him a bone crushing hug. When I pulled away, albeit a bit embarrassed, he smiled.

"It is you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Kronos didn't say anything about him Giroro being here.

"I'm a child of Ares. That should be a little obvious since you're in his cabin."

I snorted. "No, what are you doing in New York?"

"That is a story best explained with the others."

"Others? The whole platoon is here?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yep."

"Percy!"

"Yes, Natsumi?" he called from inside.

"Get in here!"

He stepped inside. "Yes? Oh hi Giroro. Clarisse. So I see you've met one of our resident aliens."

"Keronian." Giroro and I corrected. Percy raised an eyebrow at us. "You know?"

I snorted again. "Of course. He lived in my backyard for- for… How long Giroro?"

"I don't know. You should ask Keroro."

"Wait," said a voice from a neighboring bunk, "My brother lived in _your _backyard?"

I stiffened. "Yeah, got a problem?"

"Yeah," she turned to Giroro, "How come you never told me about Pinkie?"

A gun materialized in his hand, subconsciously. "Don't talk about my partner like that, Clarisse."

"Giroro, don't." I said and the gun went away. "C'mon I want to find the others."

"Okay Natsumi, just let me change first."

"Change?" I questioned. But he just walked to the back of the cabin and pulled out another gun, pointed it at himself and fired. A bright light encased him, but when it died down, a familiar looking male stood where Giroro was. **(okay so I'm not going to go into detail about what he looks like, but he looks likes his human form in the cinderella episode. You know where you never saw his face but he was blonde. And he is going to have red eyes, like his keronian skin color. Oh and he is going to be fully clothed guys so mind out of the gutter.)**

"Giroro?" I asked. The male nodded. "You- you…" I forgot how breathe. "That was you?" He nodded shyly. Percy and Clarisse just looked at each other confused. I, however grabbed the hand of my now human friend, "We need to talk." I said as I dragged him out of the Ares cabin.

**A/N: wow that took forever to write, K hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Platoon Again

**A/N: Guys don't hate on this chapter. All of this happens for a reason. So don't hate Natsumi. **

CHAPTER 6

_Natsumi POV_

_Last time!_

"_Giroro?" I asked. The male nodded. "You- you…" I forgot how breathe. "That was you?" He nodded shyly. Percy and Clarisse just looked at each other confused. I, however grabbed the hand of my now human friend, "We need to talk." I said as I dragged him out of the Ares cabin._

I didn't know where I was walking, but I tried to get as far away from the Ares cabin as possible. I walked around a lake and headed to a forest. As I walked further and further into the woods, I felt my anger being replaced with confusion. I kept walking, until I found a stream. There was clearing not too far from where we were, with two small boulders; perfect for sitting. I lead him over to one of the boulders, making him sit down, while I stood towering above him. "You have some explaining to do," I said.

"I know," Giroro replied. "But it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"**Haha time….."**

"Shut _up_, GoddessOfOlympus," I hissed. "You're going to blow my cover!"

"**Why does no one appreciate me?!"**

"What did you say?" Giroro asked me.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just talking to myself. Speaking of talking, you better start."

He sighed. "Okay. I danced with you at the ball because I didn't want you to be alone the whole time."

"That doesn't seem like such a long story."

"No, you don't get it." He took a deep breath. "I did _that_… because I love you."

I froze.

No. Not possible. Not possible at all. He couldn't love me. It just wasn't logically possible.

But the way he was looking at me… I had to believe it.

Crap. Crapcrapcrap. This messed _everything_ up. I couldn't fall in love. Especially not with someone who sided with the gods. This made me feel weak. So I pushed away the feelings creeping up on me before putting on a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Giroro."

"**No, Natsumi!"**

"Shut _up_," I snarled again, under my breath. "Don't you have some fangirling to go do with GiroGirl723?"

"**I'm offended. Really that hurt. That really hurt Natsumi."**

I just ignored her. Then I focused my attention back on Giroro. Slowly, I approached him. Ever so gently, I took his face in my hands, leaned down, and kissed him.

Giroro's eyes widened, and I closed mine for effect. I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. But I had to fake this. This was a perfect opportunity for a new recruit. And what with Giroro's fighting skills, he would be an amazing addition to Kronos' army. But that would come with time.

Finally, I pulled back, breathlessly, and gazed into his eyes, proud of my improved acting skills. "I think I love you too."

_He has no idea, _I thought.

_Giroro POV_

I shuddered as I heard her say those six amazing words. She loved me. She loved me. She loved me. She loved me, and I loved her, and everything was going to be fine, now.

"**You IDIOT!" GiroGirl723 snarled, finally coming back into the picture.**

"**I think I'm slowly dying inside," GoddessOfOlympus added. **

"Will you two get yourselves out of my head?" I muttered. "I'm trying to _enjoy_ this moment. Gods!"

Natsumi laughed, and my heart melted. "Who cares about them?"

"**Umm hello?" GoddessOfOlympus said in annoyance.**

She pulled me into another kiss. My shaking hands reached up and pulled her down to me, where I clutched her against my chest as my heart sped up. One of my hands wrapped itself around her waist, while I ran the other one through her hair. It was the most amazing moment of my life. Natsumi gave a sigh of content as we pulled apart and snuggled against me.

**(Hi! I'm Susan! The line break!)**

_Kronos POV _

"I couldn't have done better myself, Natsumi," I told her, that night as she slept in the Hermes cabin. She and Percy had decided, that for the sake of the- no, _his- _prophecy it would be best if her true parentage remained a secret.

"Thank you, Lord Kronos," Natsumi replied, smiling. "I tried my best."

"I know you did, Natsumi, but I have to remind you to keep your emotions in check."

"Of course, my Lord," Natsumi replied.

"I'm glad you understand. Now how did your other frog friends take your arrival?"

"Well…."

_Flashback (3rd POV)_

"_So, who turned out to be Keroro's parent?" Natsumi asked, while clutching Giroro's hand like it was her lifeline. _

**GoddessOfOlympus smiled at the irony.**

"_Hermes," Giroro told her with a smirk. Natsumi opened her mouth to ask something but Giroro cut her off. "Tamama is Aphrodite, Kururu is Hephaestus, and Dororo is Demeter." He smiled at the girl on his arm, "What about you?"_

_Her smiled faded for a split second. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Giroro nodded nervously. The pink haired girl sighed, "Okay, but only because I trust you. _

"_My father is Poseidon."_

**Dun dun dunn! Jk you already knew that.**

_Giroro's eyes widened. _

_"That's impossible!" He yelled._

_"Shh!" Natsumi said. "It's a secret remember."_

_"Oh right," Giroro looked at her sheepishly, and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Sorry."_

_Natsumi couldn't help to think of how cute he looked like that, I mean he was HOT as a human- no! What was she thinking? She was Natsumi Hinata and she would NOT be overcome by feelings that were not supposed to be there._

_She laughed. "It's okay, Giroro. I forgive you." _

_Giroro smiled. "Do you want to go meet the other campers?"_

_"Of course! But let's go get Percy and Clarisse first." Natsumi said before dropping his hand and running to the Ares cabin. _

_AT THE ARES CABIN_

_Panting and out of breath the couple walked into the Ares cabin, where Percy and Clarisse were sitting on the floor making small talk and waiting for the pink hair girl and the red Keronian turned human. _

_"Hey," Natsumi said._

_"Hey?" Percy said, standing up, "You've been gone for twenty-five minutes! And all you have to say is 'hey?'"_

_"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to worry you." Natsumi said sadly, dropping her head. Percy sighed, "No, I'm sorry for getting mad, I've just never had a little sister before."_

_"That's okay, Percy. C'mon, I want to meet the other campers. You can come too, Clarisse. " So with that being said, the four campers left the Ares cabin, to the Hermes cabin._

_AT THE HERMES CABIN_

_"So this is the Hermes cabin, where you will be staying."_

_"Great, so me and Keroro get to be roommates, again." Natsumi said walking into the cabin. This time there were a few more people there. Natsumi was met with two giant wolf whistles and this, "Hi! I'm Travis!" "And I'm Connor!" _

_And then together they said, "And we're the Stolls. Who might you be?"_

_"NATSUMI!" A voice yelled. _

_"Not now Keroro," the brothers said in unision. _

_"Natsumi!" Keroro yelled again._

_"Hey, bokegaeru!"_

"_You know him?!" the brothers yelled. _

_Natsumi snorted, "Umm yeah, he's kind of been living in my basement for a couple of years. Did you think that it was a coincidence that we're both from Japan?" _

"_We didn't know you were from Japan." Travis argued._

"_Does 'Natsumi' sound American to you?" In the background she could hear Giroro snicker a bit. _

"_Well… Uh…" Connor seemed at a loss for words. Natsumi smiled, and she almost- _almost_- felt it inside as well. But no. Such petty things should cause her no pain or pleasure. She had to focus on what was most important, and what was most important at the time being was earning Giroro's trust so he could be recruited to the Titan army._

"_At any rate," Keroro said with a shrug, "It's pretty cool that you're a demigod too. Just please don't go back to killing me all the time."_

_**(LINE BREAK FROM SUSAN!)**_

_Next we went to the Hephaestus cabin and found Kururu tinkering away on some new invention. He looked up and gave an annoyed "tch". "Oh, it's you. I figured one of the random siblings would come here sooner or later. How'd you get in?"_

"_For your information, I'm a demigod too."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. What parent?"_

_I shot a glance at Giroro, faking asking for his advice. Of course, I already knew what I was going to say, but I had to keep up my charade. His eyes said 'don't say it'. Good. That was my plan exactly._

"_I don't know yet." I replied._

_Kururu promptly turned his back to us. "Get lost."_

_After Hephaestus came the Aphrodite cabin- the one I was dreading the most. Even though I had been at camp for only a few hours, I had already heard plenty about the many fangirls- and fanboys- in the cabin, and I didn't want them making a huge deal out of Giroro and me. Of course I was damned to be wrong._

"_Oh my GOSH!" A blonde girl squealed as she opened the door. "Everyone, get over here. Giroro's finally got himself a girlfriend!" Then to Giroro, cheekily, "Told you you would get over that Natsumi girl."_

"_Um… Lissie, that _is_ Natsumi," I heard a familiar voice say before an indigo tadpole head poked itself around the legs of the Aphrodite kids._

"_Tamama!" I smiled, scooping him up in a hug. "It's great to see you. How are you?"_

"_Great. You?"_

"_Better than I was." Not a lie- if you considered "was" as before I joined Kronos' army. _

"_Better seems like an understatement," he said with a sly grin. "Did I see you holding Giroro's hand just now?"_

_I faked embarrassment. "Stop it!" I set him down. "No more hugs for you if you keep that up."_

"_Fine by me."_

"_Or candy."_

"_Okay, I'll stop."_

_I chuckled. Tamama was an adorable little guy._

_**(Another appearance from Susan!)**_

_Finally, we stopped at the Demeter cabin and asked for Dororo. A college-aged boy informed us he was at the pegasi stables, so we made our way over._

_I couldn't contain a smile as I saw a small blue shape murmuring to a pegasus and stroking its mane. "Dororo!" I called._

_He looked up. "Natsumi-dono?"_

"_Yup, it's me!" I said cheerfully. "Turns out I'm a demigod."_

_He gave a small nod. "Wonderful. Which parent?"_

"_Everyone asks me that," I grumbled good-naturedly. "I don't know." I felt the old feeling of friendship with this guy creeping back up on me, and I mentally shoved it away. Things had changed, and I had to accept that._

_His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you okay? You seem a bit… different."_

_I gave a light laugh to cover the unease I was feeling. "I'm fine. This is just a lot to get used to."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I think things are going pretty smoothly," Natsumi stated to Kronos after doing a mental run-through of her interactions with the platoon. "I'm having a bit of longing for the old days, but I'm sure that can be smoothed out nicely- I just need to practice my self-discipline a bit more. And I think that, given time, Giroro will be all too willing to come to our side. The only thing I'm worried about is Dororo, my Lord."

Kronos folded his hands. "Go on."

"He… I think he knows something's different about me. When I was talking to him, it was like he knew I was lying."

"Do you think he knows?"

"No, my Lord, but I think he suspects. What do we do?"

"Don't worry, Natsumi, I will handle this one."

**A/N: so this was the first chapter that we actually COABed (collaborated) on so tell us how we did! **

**Love Always!**


End file.
